fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Inuresihi (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Inuresihi is one of many demons gods, who had been allied with hell or been neutral. They howewer normally tried fight and conquer many galaxies as possible and that`s why they are against galactic guardians whose mission is protect their galaxies. Inuresihi has been working under Darkness commands to make demon population grow larger. Inuresihi has been send his servants around galaxy to collect mortal by sacrifice gifts to his own army. His servants pretend that they are allies of planetary gods and are there help. They mostly wanted mortal sacrifices, that they could trap victims souls and then change them into demons to rise numbers in Inuresihi army. His most potent servant to do these missions was Louise. Unfortune to Inuresihi was that one day when he was one of unknow planets doing his normal checking route, he comes across Lilith and Samael. Samael has just turned Lilith to powerfull demon and Samael has himself turned first fallen angel. Samael told Inuresihi that he should join his army to conquere multiverse as his servant. Inuresihi refused and boasted that, he will not follow heaven supreme commander orders. Samael stated to him, that he is not anymore ranks of heaven and told his offer again, but Inuresihi refused again. Samael then told that Lilith could test hers new powers to Inuresihi. Inuresihi was beated to pulp and later locked in hell prison dungeos, for first example what will happen if you defy Samael`s reigh. He was there millions years, but someday he hearded blast sounds and was surpised when certain boy with black wings with white hair girl goes by his cell and blasted it door away to slow down Samael himself. Inuresihi noted that they didn`t give **** about him sohe escaped and begins his plan again. Story Blogs Heaven and Hell Chronicles: Heaven Chronicles rebellion | Critical Battle Trapped and Separated Saga: ' ''Get away and great power awakening 'Armageddon Saga: ' ''Demon god escape ''| ''Demon god`s ultimate plan ''| Hell prince can figth for good side? '''Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Appearance and Personality In demon form Inuresihi appears about 5 meters tall horned demon, with demonic wings, dragon like legs and strong tail with spikes at end of tail. Iniresihi is cunning and stragetist demon who fights only for he own good and is ready to use any method to achieve it. He is always boasting his own strength and don`t always know when back up and has been challenged beings out of league. But when he knows that his enemy is stronger than him, he becomes coward and hides even small hole to safe himself. This was then he firstly challenged Lilith (archdemon now) he boasted his power, but when Lilith begins get upper hand easily he cryed mercy. Howewer Inuresihi is one of most feared and dangerous demons, who has been hell army and what universe had ever seen. You don`t wanna see this demon to come your planet for army harvest. Personal Statictics Alignment: Neutral evil Date of Birth: Unknow, Universe 1 (aka alpha universe) Birthplace: Unknow Weight: unknow in demon form Height: 5 m in demon form Likes: Dislikes: Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Red Hobbies: 'Collecting souls to his army '''Values: ' '''MBTI: Martial Status: Single Status: Alive, trapped in hell, but escaped during Marth and Lilim`s escape Affiliation: Himself Previous Affiliation: Hell Themes: Inuresihi`s theme When Inuresihi puts his plans to motion! Inuresihi talking theme! I finally have it!/Inuresihi theme with Gear! Powers and abilities [[Tiering System|'Tier']]:''' '''4-A | 3-A, '''with Gear of Inuresihi '''Name: '''Inuresihi '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Age: 'Million years old '''Classification: '''Demon God, demon '''Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis (Type 1), Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Demonic Force Manipulation, Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Matter Manipulation (Atomic level), Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Dark Magic (Healing,Resurrection and Soul Manipulation Inuresihi can manipulate souls many ways like resurrection, healing, removing and restoration, via dark magic or deals), Demon Manipulation (full control lower demons, mid level demons can break free), Non-Physical Interaction, Dimensional Travel (As high rank demon Inuresihi can teleport between universes in macrocosmos), Demonic Smite (Physical), Immortality (Type 1). Regeneration (Mid-High), Cosmic Awareness, Mind Manipulation (Inuresihi is well know mind player among demons rank), Shapeshifting (complete tranformation), Demon Creation (can create countless amount lower level demons), Corruption (Type 2, with darkness), Supernaturally Hard Skin (Higher demons like Inuresihi has too supernatural dense skin, which project him for harm), Demonization (Inuresihi can turn others to demons), Demon Summoning (Inuesihi can summon legions of demons by snapping his fingers), Wing manifestation and manipulation, Possession (Physical), Hell-Fire Manipulation (Demon like Inuresihi caliber can use hellish fire without magic), Explosion Manipulation (By All Out), Darkness Manipulation (Type 2, Inuresihi can freely manipulate darkness), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Type 1, Inuresihi could create own pocket reality if wanted to), BFR and Sealing (Inuresihi can send and seal his opponent to his own reality), Acausality (Type 1, Being higher demon, Inuresihi is immune what happens his past self) [[Attack Potency|'''Attack Potency]]:' '''Multi-Solar System level, '(Demon god`s like Inuresihi had power to eradicate many star system as they like. Their power is compared seraph level angels.) '| Universe Level, '(After absorbing most of powers of Highfather Inuresihi`s power rises higher level than Asmodeus, latter howewer manages beat Inuresihi at end of day.) [[Speed|'''Speed]]:' '''Massively FTL+, '(At least trillion times faster than ligth, manage to speedblitz Vepar) '| Massively FTL+, '(Fighted par with Asmodeus, who has almost same speed as Marth, meaning over septillion faster than ligth) [[Lifting Strength|'''Lifting Strength]]:''' '''Stellar, (Demon gods are just as strong than seraph level angels) | 'Unknow' Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, (Inuresihi has shared evenly figth with Azazel at the past) | Universal, '(With powers of Highfather, he could hurt Asmodeus and stated that he can finally beat Samael. His casual punches destroyed Highfathers realm.) [[Durability|'Durability]]: Multi-Solar System Level, (Inuresihi has survived Azrael attacks, even he got wounds and bringed him at his knees. As being higher demon he has twice strong defense as his current power level) | Universe Level, '(Could witstand punches and attacks from Asmodeus) [[Range|'Range]]:' Intersteallar to Universal, (With powers and teleporting) '| 'Universal, (With powers and teleporting) [[Stamina|'Stamina]]: Godlike, (Demon gods could destroy doezens galaxies without resting at one day) | Superhuman+, (Fougth evenly with Asmodeus, but gear begin consume his stamina quickly) Standart equipment: ''' *Gear of Inuresihi, but after he lost it, nothing now. [[Intelligence|'''Intelligence]]: Genious, '''(Has been making many years plotting and working in Samael shadow`s to plot his own plan. Had been collecting information many years to complete his plans. Asmodeus mentioned one time that Inuresihi`s is almost cunning as he is.) '''Weaknesses: * Some magic spells, espcesially angelic or divine can hurt him easily. * Coward, when situtation goes out of his hand. Key: 'His base power level '| 'After he absorbed powers of Galactic Highfather '''Note: '''Stats ready, there may be changes in future.... 'Notable attacks/Techniques * Dark magic: '''With this Inuresihi can summon undead legions, cause destruction/spreading curses galaxy scale and control lower class demons. * '''Demonic energy: '''Inuresihi posses vastly amount demonic energy, whit this he can easily wipe out planets and even multible solar systems by waving his hand. Demonic energy is also harmfull to angels and nephilims. Inuresihi can example corrupt other beings with this, like planetary gods. * '''Darkness is my God: '''Inuresihi can freely manipulate darkness to form weapons to attack, shields to protect harm and even influence other mortals with darkness. One feat of Inuresihi was cover whole galaxy with his darkness to total despair. * '''Soul Steal: '''As Demon God Inuresihi can easily tear soul out from their victims even form multible persons at same time. They can then eat them for power or send them straigth to hell or turn them demons for his army. * '''My Paradise: '''Inuresihi has created own pocket reality which consist many star systems inside and could shape it freely. He can also send and seal his opponents to inside of it. * '''Demonic Smite: '''Inuresihi could roast his enemies by touching them at head. * '''All out: '''Inuresihi full power attack. He unleash massive energy from his rigth hand, which can destroy star systems. When he absorbed power`s of Galactic Highfather blast effect grows so strong, that he claimed destroy universe. Inureshi try this attack against Asmodeus, but latter canceled and survived attack with few wounds. Others '''Notable victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Demons Category:Shapeshifters Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Possession Users Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Legend of Terra Category:Nephilim Story Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Space Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Astral Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 3